creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rainbow Child and Friends
'''The Rainbow Child and Friends '''is a Live-action Show made by The Sade Team Story is about a Black Young Girl who Have adventures in Rainbowville and Stop the Evil Mr. Monochromatic the Monochromatic Clown who Want take over Rainbowville by making everything Black and White! Characters Rainbow Girl- A Girl with two-toned Hair that is a Leader of the Group who loves to to have fun! Randy Red- A Boy who Lives in Rainbowville and He's Red! He Oille Orange- A Boy Who Lives in Rainbowville and He's Orange Yanamarie Yellow- A Girl who Lives in Rainbowville and She's Yellow Gary Green- A Boy who Lives in Rainbowville and He's Green Benny Blue- A Boy who Lives In Rainbowville and He's Blue Ilene Indigo- A Girl who Lives In Rainbowville and She's Indigo Pluto Purple A Girl who Lives In Rainbowville and She's Purple Patty Pink- A Girl who Lives In Rainbowville and She's Pink Barry Brown- A Boy who Lives In Rainbowville and He's Brown The Rainbow Peoples: There a Citizens of the Rainbowville. Rainy The Rainbow Unicorn: Is the Helper and Friend of The Rainbow Child Cloudy: The Cloud is The Rainbow Child's Friend and She Uses The Cloud to Fly =Villians= Mr. Monochromatic the Monochromatic Clown: He an Evil Clown who Wants to take over Rainbowville,He was Called Rainy the Rainbow Clown but due to kids making fun of him he became more and more like he wasn't part of Rainbowville Momochroma The Clown: She's also A Clown who Wants to take over Rainbowville as well Sgt. Colorless: A Learder Of the Monchromies Monchromies: They are the Opposite of the Rainbow Peoples... Brett Black: Clone made by Sgt. Colorless to Find the Rainbow Crystal Wendy White: Same As Brett Black Gwendolyn Grey: Same As Brett Black and Wendy White Deathbow: A Clone made by Mr. Monochromatic the Monochromatic Clown to replace The Rainbow Child Was Killed off by Falling into a Pit with Spikes in it. Painy The Dark Rainbow Unicorn: Also a Clone Mr. Monochromatic the Monochromatic Clown.... The Dark Cloud: Same as Deathbow And Painy But Like Those Dark Clouds. Trivia there base off of some Cartoons and One Anime: Rainbow Brite,Care Bears, Strawberry shortcake, Homestuck and shugo Chara Mr. Monochromatic the Monochromatic Clown is based off Laughing Jack and Rainbow the Clown/Mr. Mime from Powerpuff girls Momochroma is Based of Laughing Jill and Gamzee Controversies Since It aired There A lot controversies in the show: *Like that some of Girls characters were Wearing Short Shirt (Expect for Ilene Indigo who wore long sleeves PJ shirt) and Mothers were complaining to the people of them to change there Shirts so It doesn't show their Bellies... So By Season 3 They did by Upgrading there Shirts *There were Some Complains to some Parents that Mr. Monochromatic the Monochromatic Clown was "Too Scary" for Kids so they toned him down when he Ment Momochroma *When Deathbow Was Killed off by Falling into a Pit with Spikes in it.... Parents Thought it was too Dark (even though it didn't show her dead body) and Episode (The Faded Rainbow) was Banned for 5 years... cause of that *Parents Complained that the Episode(The Faded Rainbow) Show short videos of stuff Happened in WWII... that in Germany it was Banned because of that but later unbanned but Had to be Cut out. TV Ratings One Episode (the First one) was TV-PG But Episodes were TV-Y FV The Cancellation of the show It was Cancelled Due to Actress of the Rainbow Girl Was Doing Drugs Before and After Performing On her Live- action show They found out when she had cocaine and bust out at the actors of the villains. Even though the character was of the Rainbow Girl Looked Young she was 17-18 when did the drugs. so It only had Had like 9 Seasons was going to have Season 10 Episodes https://creativeness.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rainbow_Child_and_Friends/Episodes The Comic in 2018 The Sade Team announced that they team up with DC Comic to make A Comic called The Rainbow Child: The Dark Rainbow. the story is about A war Between the Rainbow Peoples and Monchromies and Rainbow Child and Friends are now grown up and it's has Mature rating cause of Dark stuff. In the late 90's and early 2000's there was a comic made by The Cuties Comics Called The Rainbow Child And Friends: The Comic Series Ran 1998 though 2016 bt they announced that they'll make more of the comics soon.... In the Comics it was more darker than show itself. Revival of the Show After 7 Year after the show was Canceled... There was a Petition going around to bring the show back and it work so airing seasons 10,11,12 and 13. A Anime Series (aka A Spin off) So when The Sade Team Announced where they Team up with Satelight to make a Anime Spin off of The Rainbow Child and Friends where all the Girls from show becomes Magical Girls and Anime is called Symphogear Colors where it takes place in a Dark Future where Almost Everyone in the US Is almost gone Cause of WWIII and Most people are still trying to fix up the mess. Rainbow Who is Walks home from school Became a Magical girl when Some Noise (Alien race) came to her When She visited her Mother's Grave. but she was put in a Academy when that Happened... it's has some Dark Moments... They Have the Males as well. Category:Made By Sade Category:Fanmade show Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Females Category:The Rainbow Child and Friends